Sibuna club!
by xXCupcakeXx75
Summary: High school life is already stressful enough, but what happens when you become a part of the new club? What will happen, because their lifes would never be the same again. Populars and Unpopulars have to fight for what they desrve. This is something like that TV show Glee. Stay tuned and find out what happens next! Multiple pairings!
1. Once upon a time

„ Hey Joy! Wait up! „ Mara called as she walked next to her good friend, Joy. She never thought that she and Joy could be friends but it looks like that they had a lot of things in common. Joy was really nice, when Mara sat alone at her lunch table, Joy was nice enough to call her to sit with her and her friends. And without knowing it, she became a part of their group. It wasn't the most popular group but to Mara it was just perfect.

„ Hey Mara. What's up? „

„ Uh, lights, something brown on the ceiling, I can't quite put my finger on it. „ Mara said, raising her head.

„ No, Mara, that's just a way to ask: ' What are you going to do? ' or something like that „ Joy chuckled as they approached the table where all of their little group was sitting. Their group consisted of: Fabian Rutter, geeky guy that had a great taste in music and was playing guitar, Patricia Williamson, goth pixie auburn haired girl with tough attitude, Alfie Lewis, 4 words: Clown of the Group, Willow Jenks, Amber's biggest fan and a nature freak, how Populars call it, Mara Jaffray, school nerd, sucks at sports and Joy Mercer just a normal high school girl that loves music.

„ They are coming! Guys, they are coming! „ blonde girl screamed, moving out of the way.

„ Oh no, the bitch and her crew are coming... „ Patricia said, taking a sip of her Coke.

And yeah, Patricia was right, soon Amber, beautiful blonde, showed up. Rest of the populars followed closely behind. Amber flirtatiously winked at some guy who just started at shock.

„ Don't you wish to be just like her? „ Willow sighed dreamily, gazing at Amber who just sat at the table with her friends.

„ A slut who goes around and bitch about people and acts like she's better than everyone? No thanks, I'm good „ Patricia said putting her feet on the table, breaking one of the school rules, but she didn't care, she was a rebel, if you wanted to know.

„ I think that Willow wanted to say that she wanted to be a cool kid, popular even. „ Joy defended Willow. Willow was so naive to see what Amber was really like.

„ Nah, I'm still good. „ Patricia answered. Soon Joy started humming to a song ' Cool Kids ' by Echosmith. She loved that song. Everyone could relate to it at some point.

„ Is that the ' Cool Kids ' song? „ Fabian asked, smiling. Was he reading her mind? Joy blushed. Okay, she liked Fabian. No, screw that, she _loved_ Fabian. He was so cute, with his brown hair and adorable green eyes. Always there where she needed him...

 _Stop it Joy!_ she scolded herself.

„ Yeah, it is a great song „

„ I know the melody, I can play it on my guitar „ he gave her a toothy grin and Joy nodded. She didn't care anymore what people said was cool, or that this song was so a year ago, or that people will hear her how she sings... It was one of her favorites and no one could ruin it for her.

Fabian slowly started playing a slow melody on his guitar:

 _Joy: She sees them walking in the straight line,_

 _that's not really her style_

 _And they all got the same heartbeat_

 _but hers is falling behind_

 _Fabian and Joy: Nothing in this world could ever bring them down_

 _Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in a background_

 _And she says,_

 _Mara, Fabian and Joy: I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids_

 _Willow: He sees them talking with a big smile,_

 _but they haven't got a clue_

 _Yeah, they're living the good life,_

 _can't see what he is going through._

 _Alfie and Willow: They're driving fast cars, but they don't know where they're going._

 _In the fast lane, living life without knowing_

 _And he says,_

 _Joy, Fabian, Mara, Alfie and Willow: I wish that I could be like the cool kids,_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids_

 _Patricia joins: I wish that I could be like the cool kids_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._

 _Patricia: I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

 _Everyone: And they said,_

 _I wish that i could be like the cool kids,_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in._

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids_

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids_

 _'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to get it._

 _I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids._

 _Everyone: Woah_

 _Woah_

 _Woaah_

 _Fabian and Alfie: Like the cool kids_

At that point, they were standing up, with their eyes closed, hands up in the air while everyone else in the cafeteria was watching. Soon they could hear clapping echoing through the room. All of them smiled, even Patricia. This was nice, really nice. People clapping to you because they were impressed, because you weren't bullied. It _was_ nice, if this is how Populars feel everyday, than they really started to think twice about what Willow said earlier. Except one person wasn't sharing their happiness.

Amber Millington, head cheerleader, beautiful, Queen Bee, you get the point. She couldn't stand seeing everyone clapping at those... those... those losers! So, she might as well take things to her hands and regain the balance again. **( A / N: I do not hate Amber, just so you know )**

„ Nina, K. T. , follow me,now! „ she hissed, grabing her cup with hot coffe.

„ Bravo, bravo, bravo. Who said that lowlifes have talent? „ Amber clapped, approaching their table with Nian and K. T. following her like dogs on the leash.

„ What do you want?! „ Patricia snapped

„ Just congratulating you for not singing horribly „ she smirked

Then, something happened that no one saw coming. Amber spilled all her hot coffee over Joy, because Joy was sitting closest to her.

„ Ooops, sorry Messy Mercer, didn't see you there „ she fake gasped, using her nickname for Joy. „ But on the bright side, you are kinda popular now „ and with that Amber was gone to refill her coffee. Everyones gasp soon turned into laughter and pointing an accusing finger at their table.

„ I'm going to get some napkins „ Alfie said.

„ Hurry up „ Joy winced in pain as hot coffee started burning her skin through her shirt. And as a whipped cream on top, that was her favorite shirt. Soon, Alfie came back running, handing Joy some napkins that he got from the woman that was serving them food.

„ I'm gonna go to the bathroom to clean myself up „ Joy whispered, standing up and rushing to the restroom. She was so embarrassed. Why? She was a good person, why were the bad things happening to her all the time then?

Soon, Amber came back, with another cup and a giggling Nina and K. T. behind her.

„ Look at that bitch, walking like she owns the place „ Patricia hissed. She really hated Amber and her little group of airheads, because let's face it, none of her friends was smart. And now, she had a reason to hate her even more.

Meanwhile, at the bathroom, Joy was trying to wipe all the mess that Amber's coffee made. _What a b-_ _No Joy, do not curse_ she muttered.

„ If it helps, you and your friends were awesome. You really have a talent Joy „ she turned to see Mr. Winkler standing in the doorway, not fully coming in the girls bathroom.

„ Thank you Mr. Winkler „

„ Did you thought about joining some singing club? Or a school choir, maybe? „ Mr. Winkler asked.

„ Well, I want to but our school doesn't have any singing clubs and all places on the school choir are taken „ she sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. It is going to leave a stain.

„ Doesn't have, huh? „ Mr. Winkler said / asked. „ Well, I think that it is time for our school to get it „ he quickly rushed out leaving Joy all alone.

 _What did Mr. Winkler planned this time?_

 **A /N : I know, I know... I have 2 other stories that I need to finish but I really liked this idea and I wanted to do it as fast as I could, so here you have it. MY NEW STORY! This is kinda similar to Glee but at the same point, it's not.**

 **Also, I don't hate Amber, in fact I love her! She just seemed like a perfect character for a mean girl, at the start, but don't worry, soon all the Populars will come to their senses and become good, just you wait.**

 **I am really sick so that explains my lack of updates.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this!**

 **R & R**


	2. Start Line ( part 1 )

„ Eric, please, you don't understand... We need a club like this. Do you know how many talented kids this school has? „ Mr. Winkler asked as he remembered what happened during the lunch. He was in Mr. Sweet's office, practically begging him to allow a new club that he had in mind. And so far, it wasn't going well. Mr. Sweet didn't share his enthusiasm for the club.

„ Eric, if you could just- „

„ Okay! Just please, stop talking... „ Eric a.k.a Mr. Sweet sighed as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. „ I am not looking forward to it, but I am allowing this glee club, or however the name is, if that is what is going to make you to stop. „

„ Thank you! You don't know how fantastic this is- „

„ But, I have a condition. „ With that, Jason sighed. Of course that there had to be a condition.

„ For the start, there can be only 12 members. I am very sorry. If this club goes well, I will allow a higher number, but for now, it is 12. „

„ It is okay, I understand. „ Jason said, giving him a half smile. But at least he could form it. He could not wait to start!

 **Line Break**

So that is how it happened, now Mr. Winkler had to tape and pass the fliers all over the school, sharing the news. He smiled as he saw a familiar redhead walking down the school corridors.

„ Patricia! „ he called her and she resisted to not roll her eyes right there. „ Here, you might be interested. „ he gave Patricia a colorful flier and she hestintely took it.

„ Please tell me that this isn't mandatory. „ she whined. Patricia really didn't want to join. A glee club? Yeah right, she is just giving Populars another reason to tease her.

„ It is not, but I think that you have a great voice and you would be a great addition. Just, think about it, okay ? „ he asked with hopefull eyes. Patricia Williamson surely was a talent.

Patricia nodded as she took of to her class. Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind. What if one of the Populars join? Then, maybe the others will too. It wasn't the best idea but it still was something. And as on clue, Amber came walking down the hall, her heels clicking down the floor. Nina was walking on her right side.

„ Miss. Millington! Would you like to- „

„ Not interested. „ she shoved a hand to his face, not even bothering that he was her teacher and much older than her. His shoulders slumped. Well, he had to think of another plan, and that's soon.

„ Amber, why were you so rude to Mr. Winkler? „ Nina asked as they made way to the classroom, only few students there. Nina never liked the way how her friends threated their teachers and staff, and they were much more older. Well, some of them.

„ Because, Nina, that is how I roll. Get it? „ Amber giggled at her own humor as Nina resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

 **Line Break**

„ Ugh.. „ Patricia grumbled as she crumpled the flier that gave to her earlier. Sure, she liked to sing but maybe a glee club wasn't the best idea.

„ Hey Patricia. What you got there. Some alien organs maybe? „ Alfie waltzed to the table as he sat in the chair next to Patricia's.

„ What do you want Alfie? „ Patricia asked, annoyed.

„ Ouch... Relax, just sitting by a friend. „ he answered calmly.

„ Guys, look at this! Isn't this just an amazing idea! „ Willow sqealed as she plopped in the chair behind Patricia's and Alfie's table, showing them a flier.

„ A glee club? Cool. I think I might join. When are the auditions? „

„ It says here, tomorrow, after classes. Sqeeee, this is going to be so much fun. Don't you agree Patricia? „ Willow looked, making eye contant with her. She didn't know how, but she and Patricia developed a beautiful friendship. And Patricia wasn't all goth, sarcastic, I don't give a damn girl. Because, Patricia could be nice, and Patricia Williamson wasn't just a great talent, she was also a great friend.

„ Hell no. „ Patricia scoffed as she turned back to the board, taping her foot against the floor, waiting for class to start.

The bell rang and the classroom soon became filled with students. And soon, after them, calmly walked into the classroom, shooting a smile to Patricia, who just rolled her eyes and turned her head.

 _This is going to be a long day..._

 **Line Break**

It was Thursday a new day, special to someone, to others not. But today is the day when the auditions start. The last bell rang, signalizing that the class was over. Students ran from the classrooms, free to do whatever they want. Some went straight home, the others went to do whatsoever, but a few of them stayed, and went staraight for the auditionroom. Because now, some of them will be the part of the new club, for some of them this is a chance.

And you don't even know how much unexcepted faces came...

 _To be continued_

 **A / N: So this is the first part of the chapter, because if I put both of the chapters together, chapter will be really long so, yeah! Also, sorry for any gramatical errors**

 **There are some Pason moents here, as some of you can see, I kinda ship them but at the same time, kinda not. That didn't make any sense, right?**

 **So, one person asked me which couples will be here. Let me just say: There will be A LOT of couples, some are going to be so freaking crazy... But, the couples that I will focus on the most are:**

 **Fabina**

 **Neddie**

 **Peddie**

 **Jabian**

 **Jara**

 **Amfie**

 **Walfie**

 **Mickber**

 **Mickra**

 **Keddie**

 **Willome**

 **Jeroy**

 **Mabian**

 **Moy**

 **B . T. ( Is that their couple name? And yes, I'll add Ben! )**

 **And a lot of more!**

 **What you can except in the next chapter:**

\- **Someone is singing a duet.**

\- **A little bit of Fabian / Joy / Nina drama**

\- **A little bit of rapping**

\- **Some hints of Mickra and Jara**

\- **And a hard decision for Jason**

 **Stay tuned because I thought on writing the second part today, I'm just really motivated now...**

 **Love x**


End file.
